


В тот день

by foxwithpretzel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cosmogonic myth, Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Mircea Eliade vibes, Non-Canonical Character Death, apocrypha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel
Summary: Что нужно сделать, чтобы очистить оскверненную землю?Каноничная и неканоничная смерть персонажей, но конец счастливый. Отсылки к известным мифам; гибель Торина интерпретируется как освящение Эребора символическим повторением космогонии, то есть сотворения мира богами.





	В тот день

Гномы говорили, что в день, когда пришло время исцелить Арду от зла, учиненного Морготом, земля не могла возродиться, и деревья не давали плодов, и реки швыряли на берег мертвую рыбу, и даже голый камень стонал, не зная покоя. Но у Валар, ослабевших в схватке с Врагом, не оставалось сил вернуть дыхание истощенному миру.

Тогда Махал посмотрел на раны, что нанесли ему твари Моргота. И он излил свою кровь, и кровь проникла глубоко в недра, и напитала их, и стала порфиром. Кости, раздробленные балрогами, одними из самых безжалостных приспешников Врага, и почерневшие от ударов раскаленных клинков, вросли в твердь базальтом. Лимфа пролилась на трещины в горах, оставленные ядовитыми когтями первых драконов, и заживила их, застыв полосками кварца, а гранит его мышц укрепил заболевшие стены. Там, где Махал царапал землю ногтями, появились новые залежи мрамора, оттенком прекраснее тех, что были созданы Песней. Зрачки рассыпались кусками обсидиана, а потому он не мог видеть, как изменила мир его жертва. Наконец он вспомнил вечнозеленый букет, который всегда носил на груди, — его подарила Йаванна, согласившись стать Махалу супругой. Листья засверкали изумрудом, а розы рубином, фиалки превратились в аметисты и сапфиры. Лента, которой она перевязала цветы, протянулась золотыми и серебряными жилами, а волосинка с ее головы, что случайно зацепилась за ножку нарцисса, обернулась мифрилом. Махал из последних сил разбросал драгоценности по горам, опустошенным черной армией, чтобы его народ мог вновь добывать металлы и самоцветы и найти утешение в их красоте.

Так от него ничего не осталось.

А еще они говорили: чтобы очистить Одинокую гору от драконовой скверны и восстановить миропорядок, нужно уподобиться создателю гномов, пролить порфир, сломать базальт, просыпать мрамор.

* * *

Когда от Махала ничего не осталось, Йаванна залилась слезами, и стали те слезы горным хрусталем — то была весть от ее мужа. И деревья плакали с нею, и каждая теплая капля, что встретила землю, обратилась куском янтаря.

Йаванна горевала так долго и была так безутешна, что сгустки Морготовой тьмы — неистребимой до конца времен — попытались просочиться ей в сердце.

Тогда Йаванна посадила на камень живую кровь плюща, и с тех самых пор он оплетает и гранит, и порфир, и мрамор.

И Йаванна расселила мхи по горам Средиземья, и они разрослись везде, где лежали куски Махалова тела. И супруг вернулся к ней обновленным; и лишь один позвонок остался не найден (и кто-то сказал, что именно он и был Аркенстоном).

* * *

Хоббиты не сохранили преданий о юности мира, а если и видели слезы Йаванны, то давно растворили их в вечности вместе со словами своего древнего языка.

Их вера была в делах их рук.

Поэтому Бильбо плывет на корабле, сжимая в кармане, где долго — мучительно-сладостно долго! — хранилось Кольцо, маленький желудь, плод того самого дуба, что вырос из желудя сада Беорна.

А в сердце везет историю, которую так и не дописал.

Потому что в тот день, когда он ступит на берег Бессмертных земель,

они посадят желудь вместе.


End file.
